1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for recording an image on a recording medium by moving a recording head having a plurality of recording elements relatively to the recording medium, and to an article produced in the recording operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional textile printing apparatus is typified by an apparatus adapted to a silk screen printing method in which a silk screen stencil is used to directly print an image on a cloth or the like. With the screen printing method, screen stencils are made for all of the colors used in the original image to be printed and ink is directly transferred to the cloth through the space in the silk so that the cloth is dyed.
However, the screen printing method requires great labor and takes an excessively long time to make the screen stencils, and, what is worse, a complicated operation for preparing ink for each color and that for aligning the screen stencils must be performed. Furthermore, a printing apparatus adapted to the aforesaid method has an excessively large size in proportion to the number of colors for use in the printing operation and therefore it requires a large installation space. Moreover, a space in which the screen stencils are stocked is required.